


Ever yours

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, DomQui, M/M, Subobi, slow start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: The start of the deeper relationship of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as they explore the deeper expectation they want from each other.





	1. Start

Its not something that’s really a secret.

Well not really, at least to those who knew to look for the signs at least but not everyone did know what signs to look for.

And it was enough to frazzle Qui-Gon into worry very unbecoming of a Jedi master as he nursed his fifth cup of tea for the day, watching Obi-Wan over the rim of his cup. The reason for said agitation?

Obi-Wan was a natural, bonafide sub, one who enjoyed serving, who took pleasure even from none sexual servitude and praise with the way his eyes would sparkle at doing as told properly.

It left Qui-Gon feeling… well antsy.

Because after that idiotic fifty shades of gray novel and than the later movie that came out, there were way too many idiots out there who thought they knew what was a dom and was more then up to the task of taking advantage of someone fresh to the scene.

Like Obi-Wan.

Sith Spit.

It was the last thing Qui-Gon wanted to happen to his outright sinfully beautiful padawan despite the padawan haircut.

Obi-Wan had turned into a dapper, well-cut and handsome young man and there was something galling at the idea of a wannabe dom abusing Qui-Gon’s padawan in any way. Honestly, how that inaccurate pile of bantha droppings managed to get published and actually lined up as honest bdsm practices, Qui-Gon had no idea and he scowled into his own cup.

“Master, are you alright?” Obi-Wan questioned, the man jerking his head up to find the other sitting on the couch in his thin shift, barefoot feet settled on the couch and smiling a bit. “You’re scowling and that’s your fifth cup of tea this evening alone.”

Shaking his head a bit, Qui-Gon pushed himself from the kitchen counter he had been leaning on, moving out into the living room instead. “Just thinking Obi-Wan. Saw a commercial for that fifty shades of gray holomovie coming out.”

A quiet of relief left him when Obi-Wan outright grimaced. “That thing. Quinlan tried to make me read the book but honestly its a mess. Not to mention the wildly inaccurate behaviors. That’s a book that perpetrates abuse frankly.” He rolled his shoulders.

Sitting down beside him and settling his cup on the caff table, Qui-Gon brushed Obi-Wan’s ankle with his fingertips, smiling. “I’m… relieved to hear you say that Obi-Wan.” He murmured.

Peering back, ignoring the flatscreen, Obi-Wan smiled back, a slight color rising to his cheek, though if that was from the topic at hand or who he was speaking to it about, that was up to anyone’s guess. “Beside, I know that’s not how a proper dominant behaves even with my very slim experience.” He cleared his throat.

“Oh?” Qui-Gon rumbled, his hand still before curving around Obi-Wan’s ankle.

Green eyes stared at him. “A real dom cares for their sub, they don’t try to control their entire life, they love them, respect their safe words and their limits and provides aftercare. They understand that their sub are still people who deserve respect distance when needed and don't control their entire life.” He murmured, shivering a bit as Qui-Gon’s large hand started to trace up and down the leg. “They… mmn…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

Embolden by the reaction and Obi-Wan’s open acceptance of his touch, Qui-Gon squeezed the others calf. “Go on Obi-Wan, they what?” He rumbled deeply.

Shaking his head to try and refocus, Obi-Wan focused slightly dazed eyes onto his teacher. “Self control master, self control and responsibility.” He got out. “To be patient and not let… let themselves go angry over situations outside of a subs control or knowledge.”

Smiling at the level of understanding Obi-Wan had, Qui-Gon lifted his hand and brushed two fingers against the others knee. “Well done Obi-Wan.” He praised quietly.

The redhead let out a shaky breath, staring at Qui-Gon as the other Jedi retreated and picked up his tea again, allowing Obi-Wan to decide what came now. After two heartbeats, the other shifted out of his position and closer to Qui-Gon, his face nervous before perking up joyfully when Qui-Gon easily lifted one arm, allowing Obi-Wan to suit himself under it.

He instantly made himself comfortable again, this time against Qui-Gon instead of the arm of the couch, peering up at him. “Master, I-”

“We can speak about this in the morning Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon took a slow sip of his tea. “Give it a night, think about what you want to say… for my sake.” He added quietly.

Obi-Wan stared at him, looking rebellious for a few seconds before he nodded, showing the maturity Qui-Gon wanted.

Giving the other a smile and stroking his hand over the others hair briefly, Qui-Gon took another sip of his luke warm tea, chuckling softly at how the other relaxed into his side.


	2. Negotiation

Sipping his tea as he pretended Obi-Wan wasn’t practically vibrating on the other side of their breakfast table, Qui-Gon hid a smile into the cup.

He had a feeling the other had been awake at an earlier hour than usual this day from sheer excitement.

He’d also hear the shower running which he took as a sign that _someone_ either needed a shower to clean up or cool down from some rather interesting dreams ehehe. Well regardless which one was the true one, it didn’t matter.

Finally setting his empty cup down, Qui-Gon sat back in his chair to give Obi-Wan his full attention now that their breakfast and tea were gone. “Alright than.” He rumbled. “You’ve thought about it, taken the night to really think about it?” Qui-Gon questioned.

Obi-Wan gave a sharp nod, licking his lips. “Yes.” He was trembling.

“Then you know what comes now?” Qui-Gon smiled softly.

“Negotiation.” Obi-Wan answered promptly.

“Good.” Qui-Gon praised quietly. “Lets start sexually, what’s fully off the table for you?” He murmured.

“Bodily fluids play.” Obi-Wan answered promptly once again. Qui-Gon wrinkled his nose and gave a nod which relieved Obi-Wan clearly. “I’m not into pain play either, well not outside of scratches, hair pulling, maybe some spanking and some scratching.” He was flushing darkly by now.

Qui-Gon, chuckling a bit, nodded. “That’s good to know.”

“Are you into pain play?” Obi-Wan questioned, eyes widening a bit before relaxing when Qui-Gon shook his head.

“No, masochism or sadism is not my style but it does tell me where the line goes, does nipple clamps go on that list?” He questioned.

At the question Obi-Wan winced,  face bright red before nodding. “I have… sensitive nipples. Clamps and such really hurt actually.” He confessed.

Qui-Gon nodded, mentally crossing it off the list of any of the toys allowed into their bedroom for play ever along with blunt impact objects like paddles or crops. As he ticked it off, a thought occurred to him that made him smile softly. “You prefer physical touch, don’t you?” At Obi-Wan’s confused, blushing face, Qui-Gon elaborated. “Sensation, you prefer that your dom touches you, caresses, brings their hands into play.” He reached out to run the back of his fingertips lightly down Obi-Wan’s cheek for demonstration.

At the caress, Obi-Wan shivered as his eyes fluttered slightly while leaning into the touch, giving Qui-Gon a vulnerable glance in response. “Yes Master.” He whispered.

“Good… thank you for your honesty Obi-Wan. Is there anything else?” Qui-Gon murmured, settling his hand back on the table.

“I don’t enjoy the idea of voyeurism or puppy play though I’ve never experienced either master.” Obi-Wan turned thoughtful with his reddened cheeks. “And I’ve never experienced cross-dressing, outfits or roleplaying I admit though I’m not opposed to attempting them.” He looked up at the other to see Qui-Gon’s response and smiled when he saw the clear approval on the long haired mans face.

Nodding as he shifted in his seat, Qui-Gon chuckled. “So far your answers either fits with mine or you haven’t experienced it seems, we’ll be figuring out together then what’s off boundaries of those and won’t be repeated.” He reassured.

Smiling softly at the other, Obi-Wan reached for the tea pot to refill their mugs. “And you master? Is there anything I haven’t mentioned that you want to?” He peered at him.

To his surprise, Qui-Gon nodded. “Yes I need to know what level of comfort you have with restraints, blindfolds and intimate toys like vibrators and cockrings Obi-Wan.”

Rubbing the back of his neck and more than likely feeling like he couldn’t turn any redder, Obi-Wan shrugged. “I mean I have a vibrator of my own. I… maybe we can figure out my level of comfort with a safeword? I honestly don’t have that high a level of experience master outside of some playing on my own.”

Reaching out to stroke Obi-Wan’s burning cheek in reassurance, Qui-Gon smiled while nodding. “We can do that Obi-Wan. One last sexual question Obi-Wan, what’s your stand on oral?”

That got a smile that honestly answered everything and Qui-Gon chuckled as he took a big sip of his now lukewarm tea that Obi-Wan had refilled, inwardly marveling at how compatible they were.

The rest of was easy after that.

When they were not in a scene, standard practice applied, they were still padawan and master and therefor the rules of a dom and sub did not apply to them, only the rules of a padawan service to a Jedi master.

In private however they could be affectionate, they could be a couple and the sexual relationship were not to be brought with them to an active mission regardless of what needs they were to experience.

They were to be Jedi first, master and padawan second, lovers third and then…

Then they could be dominant and submissive. Loved and beloved with all the required needs such a scene required.

Picking up Obi-Wan’s hand, Qui-Gon pressed a tender kiss to the back of _his_ sub’s hand, smiling carefully at him. “We’ll see about getting you a collar in the future Obi-Wan once we’re both comfortable in our new arrangement.” He murmured, watching how Obi-Wan went still with his pupils going wide before narrowing.

“I’d really like that Master.” Obi-Wan finally purred out, voice thick with want and his breath speeding up as the other continued pressing kisses to Obi-Wan’s hand, slowly tracing kisses to the inside of the redhead’s palm, lingering intimate kisses until he reached the thundering pulse point of Obi-Wan’s wrist where he flickered his tongue lightly against the thin skin. “Kark…” He wheezed out.

Chuckling a bit, the master let go and winked lightly at him. “I believe you have classes Obi-Wan.” He murmured in a dignified tone.

Staring at him in horror, Obi-Wan finally looked at the clock only for his eyes to turn even wider. “…You’re evil master.” He whimpered. “I’m going to have that image in my head all day.”

‘As was my intention dear one.’ Qui-Gon smirked.


	3. My Obi-Wan

Caressing Obi-Wan’s jawline with his hand, Qui-Gon smiled warmly down at  his nude lover . “Remember Obi-Wan, one word and we stop. Tell me your word?” He murmured.

“Bandomeer.” Obi-Wan whispered while nuzzling into the hand like a big affectionate cat.

“Good boy, my adorable little love.” Qui-Gon chuckled deeply, kissing Obi-Wan on the nose while inwardly relieved that Obi-Wan had picked such an easy word if traumatic start for them. He once had a lover who picked an entire sentence and not knowing any better, Qui-Gon had let it fly.

But Obi-Wan had gone directly for one word that wasn’t common in sex and easy to say with meaning for both.

A safe word just for the two in case Qui-Gon did something Obi-Wan didn’t like and when used, they would stop with no questions asked. It made Qui-Gon feel better, to know that his younger and less experienced lover could stop the process if there was something he didn’t want or like.

With that settled, he carefully tied the black blindfold around the others head, ensuring Obi-Wan could not see but not tying it too hard so it would hurt. Then he took Obi-Wan’s hands and pressed tender kisses to the palms. “Sweet love.” He rumbled.

Obi-Wan’s cheeks colored and he bit his lips.

It made Qui-Gon grin as he suspected the other had a praise kink and who was Qui-Gon to deny the other some tender words?

Pressing a kiss to the back of the hands, Qui-Gon finally picked up the last prepared item,  the arm sleeve that he slid up to the others elbows and then started to strap  tight . It was a deep red color almost so dark it seemed black with five straps from the elbow and down to the wrist and made from a silky but strong material.

“Too tight?” Qui-Gon questioned the other and watched Obi-Wan wiggle his fingers and move his hands as best he could before he dropped them back down to rest against his stomach as he shook his head.

“No Qui-Gon, its tight, restraining but doesn’t hurt or feel uncomfortable yet.” He smiled blindly towards him, remembering to use Qui-Gon’s name since in this setting master was not required.

Trusting and open to Qui-Gon, no shield in place to cover any unease that potentially could arise…

Good.

Qui-Gon smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss in reward to the plump lips as he slowly pushed Obi-Wan down on the bed in a guiding motion, pleased to note that Obi-Wan was doing nothing to try and cover himself or hide from Qui-Gon despite the sensation of shyness mixed in with his arousal that was filling the Force.

Settled comfortably onto his back, Obi-Wan wiggled a bit as Qui-Gon rested a knee by his hip with his other foot still on the floor, fingertips exploring slowly along the others body. “Tell me if I go to quick or if you want something off Obi-Wan, this first time is only for exploration and not for obedience.” He rumbled, leaning down to catch the others lips for a brief, assuring kiss.

“Yes master.” Obi-Wan whispered against his lips and Force, Qui-Gon had to quickly grasp his arousal and cling to his own patience.

He would not rush, this was the first night and it would be slow and exploratory.

Of course when Obi-Wan spread his knees to make space for Qui-Gon the man couldn’t help himself and slid between those pale, smooth thighs to settle against each other skin to skin with as he held himself up with one elbow on the bed. “Sweet one.” He rumbled happily before leaning in to press their lips together with one covetous hand on the redhead’s hips.

His tongue snuck out quickly between Obi-Wan’s lips where it was eagerly greeted by Obi-Wan’s own as he moaned deeply as they sampled the taste of each other. It was a kiss that quickly turned hungry and heated, Obi-Wan’s body arching up below Qui-Gon to press their bodies together even more with flexing muscles.

It was beautiful and wonderful and Qui-Gon could feel heated desire travel straight to his cock to throb against his boxer fabric that was the only thing he was still wearing. He could feel Obi-Wan’s frustration too, the desire to touch and the burning realization that he could not and how it triggered Obi-Wan’s deeper desire.

Chuckling into the others mouth and pulling back to start working down the others body, Qui-Gon rumbled. “So needy my love but that is alright. I enjoy a needy lover, do beg if you want.” He purred against the hollow of the throat before lapping at the redhead’s collarbone as he tested the fleshiness of the others right thigh with his free hand squeezing down.

Obi-Wan whined, wrapping his legs around Qui-Gon’s hips. “Please… mercy?” He panted out.

“Mercy?” Qui-Gon rasped out a laugh at that, giving each nipple a little lick and suck before kissing his way further down as they pebbled. “Mercy you don’t have to beg for, I will give you what you need in due time of course sweetling.” He promised while nipping at the others navel, feeling Obi-Wan’s muscle spasm under the action. Qui-Gon repeated it, this time wholly focused on the others stomach see the muscle clench down.

Rumbling quietly, Qui-Gon rutted a bit against the sheets as he reached for an earlier discarded tube of lube, licking his lips eagerly as he glanced lower towards where Obi-Wan’s dripping, red tipped cock was eagerly awaiting some attention.

And Qui-Gon was not one to deny his lover.

Coating his fingers quickly, he set one to the others anus but before Obi-Wan could tense up as an initial reaction, Qui-Gon licked at the eager cock which had the other moaning loudly and the body relaxed as Qui-Gon lured a lubed finger inside slowly.

Obi-Wan tasted of salt and it was so warm inside him, warm and utterly too tight for Qui-Gon’s cock at that moment but that sent a thrill through Qui-Gon which had his skin break out in goosebumps.

He was going to prepare this tight space that Obi-Wan was allowing him and both were going to enjoy it.

Wrapping his lips around the weeping cock head, Qui-Gon sucked away as he worked the lube and finger into Obi-Wan, fucking him slowly with it until he could add the second and listened to Obi-Wan’s moans of utter pleasure, the heat in both of them building as Qui-Gon worked the two fingers around.

“Qui-Gon please!” Obi-Wan cried, incoherent outside of those two words as his body undulated beneath, sweat covering muscle and making skin shiny in the dim light of the bedroom.

“One more finger, you’re so good for me, such a good boy.” Qui-Gon rasped, pressing in a third and knowing he’d need them as he scissored around because Qui-Gon was proportional to his height and that meant that he had to properly prepare a lover, else there wouldn’t be as much pleasure as pain and if there was one thing Qui-Gon did _not_ want it was to tear Obi-Wan.

And then it was done and he was deep inside Obi-Wan, his lover breath harsh in both their ears, his hips twitching as Obi-Wan’s thighs cradled Qui-Gon’s hips and wry hairs of the master’s pubes pressed to Obi-Wan’s buttocks.

This was heaven and Qui-Gon groaned deeply while cupping the back of the others head, shifting it to deliver deep kisses as he rocked, Obi-Wan mewling back into his mouth as they suffused into each other, physically and in the Force.

“Please.” Obi-Wan groans, voice wrecked when Qui-Gon pulls from his mouth and that’s it.

Pistoning into Obi-Wan with the others legs wrapped around his waist, Qui-Gon gets lost in the sensation of Obi-Wan’s body, his warmth, the scent of their musk, their heat mixed and Obi-Wan’s Force aura screaming of pleasure and haziness as he gives himself over.

And those hungry moans of Obi-Wan was driving Qui-Gon insane as he desperately got the blindfold unknotted and thrown to the dimness of the room, needing to see Obi-Wan’s lust darkened eyes as he took him hard.

And with every thrust Obi-Wan’s cock rubbed against the hardness of Qui-Gon’s stomach, drooling copious amounts as the submissive’s prostate was thumped with every move of Qui-Gon’s powerful body.

Just a little more.

It was a desperate thought shared in the Force that could belong to either but it drove them both equally forward, Obi-Wan’s legs cradling Qui-Gon with the older mans fingertips leaving bruises on pale hips with the force of the grip.

And then they were soaring, both coming with enough strength for them to white out, Qui-Gon dropping heavily onto Obi-Wan and pinning him below him as Obi-Wan cried out his pleasure in the Master’s bedroom to mingle with the deep groan from Qui-Gon himself.

Pressing his lips to Obi-Wan’s neck, Qui-Gon breathed as deeply as he could as he glorified in his post orgasm while taking in Obi-Wan’s quivering from tactile overload, holding himself up on one elbow while smoothing his hand down the others side in a soothing motion more designed for an animal but worked for Obi-Wan too as he turned his head, seeking comfort from the intense reactions of their actions. “Q-Qui-Gon.” He stammered out, the sound a rough rasp as he sought out succor.

More than happy to give it, Qui-Gon answered with a soft kiss in return, steadily stroking Obi-Wan’s side with one hand. “I’m here, I’m here.” He rumbled out hoarsely.

He would always be there for Obi-Wan, his padawan, his submissive, his lover.


	4. Safe, sane and consensual

There are risks as a Jedi, they are all aware of it, they stories of what can go wrong get whispered in the halls along with classes on trauma and how to avoid situations like kidnappings to the best of their abilities.

But even the best Jedi fail at times.

Which is why Qui-Gon is desperately trying to find his padawan, his sub before something terrible happens to him.

He’d seen the way the prime minister had eyed Obi-Wan, the lusty glint in the man’s eyes and the malicious intent in the Force once Obi-Wan had politely but firmly rebuffed the man. In the confusion of the failed assassination attempt on the Empress he had taken his chance to grab something else he wanted.

Obi-Wan.

Which left Qui-Gon running through the cavernous halls beneath the palace with his saber in hand for light, letting the Force guide him through the maze of halls and caves to find his Obi-Wan. Yet when he finds him…

“Ah! Master Jedi! I was wondering if you would catch up.” The prime minister sneered at him, pale purple eyes wide and crazed as he held a blaster in one hand and had Obi-Wan’s braid wrapped around his other as Obi-Wan knelt at the man’s feet.

Obviously being exposed as a traitor to his Empress had snapped what little sanity the man had.

“What have you done to my padawan Plummer?” Qui-Gon glared as hair raised on the back of his arms at the silence of the cave, raising his saber high for light. Obi-Wan would never meekly kneel at the feet of an abductor and conspirator to a governmental coup.

“Padawan?” Plummer laughed, his voice echoing in the dusty caves. “Don’t you mean your _sub_?” The prime minister sneered, pulling on the ginger braid that he had wrapped taunt around his fist not unlike how Qui-Gon would occasionally.

Ice jags through Qui-Gon’s stomach as Obi-Wan’s head is pulled back, his eyes finally apparent, Obi-Wan’s eyes glazed and distant with a heavy black collar practically pulling him down again. “What have you done to him?” Qui-Gon whispered, his voice quiet.

The first sign of doom if you knew the man.

Qui-Gon Jinn was not a quiet man unless he was trying to be stealthy… or when he was a rage.

But the former prime minister did not know the Jedi master and only laughed. “Do? All I had to do was wrap his braid around my fist and force him to his knees, such a slut.” He sneered, the Force oozing with lie.

Not a whole lie no but something wasn’t right about what the other had said.

Qui-Gon growled and flickered his hand, a rock from the floor slamming into Plummer’s head which had him dropping the braid. Wasting no more time as Obi-Wan fell to the ground like a puppet cut of its strings, Qui-Gon jumped forward and bisected the man with a deep snarl, the cool sense of justice unleashing in his chest even as some part of him told him that vengence was not a Jedi’s way but Obi-Wan…

The villain dealt with, Qui-Gon turned to his Obi-Wan and dropped to his knees by him, desperately getting the bulky collar off him and throwing it aside before checking over the other. “Obi-Wan, sweetheart, can you hear me?” He spoke as he supported the other against his chest, running his hands up and down the others body.

In his padawan’s arm he found an injection mark and with a deep snarl, Qui-Gon swept Obi-Wan into his arms and stood.

Obi-Wan’s rapid descent into subspace was unnatural with someone unknown and he was right that it wasn’t natural. Obi-Wan was drugged.

His poor sub, his sweet imp.

It takes hours for Obi-Wan to start surfacing, long after the medics have checked him over and the Empress has retired for the night, dismissing Qui-Gon in a callow manner as if his padawan is not laying unresponsive much to the medics confusion though they confirm a drug working away in his systems as Obi-Wan is kept under observation in the medical rooms of the palace until Qui-Gon can retrieve him.

Settling his love in his lap on the silken, ostentatious couch, Qui-Gon carefully suited Obi-Wan until he’s settled in the V of the master’s legs, his back to Qui-Gon’s chest and his head resting on the man’s collarbone.

Ensuring Obi-Wan’s comfortableness, Qui-Gon hooked his chin onto the redhead’s shoulder and sinks himself into his meditation to help Obi-Wan filter out the sedatives with unknown properties that’s keeping him in subspace, trying to ignore the red marks of the heavy collar.

They had discussed collars, tentative but excited but now…

Qui-Gon worried for what Obi-Wan would feel now.

He wouldn’t blame him if he turned away from collars.

Hours passed by until Obi-Wan finally let out a low, strained noise which firmly yanked Qui-Gon out of his meditation to find Obi-Wan squirming in panic. “Shh, I’m here. I’m here my Obi-Wan.” He rumbled, turning the other until they could see each other.

Staring at each other for several moments, Obi-Wan let out a hitched breath and buried himself in Qui-Gon’s shirt, tears darkening the beige fabric. “Qui! I thought… he was going to…” Obi-Wan gasped into his tunic, hands fisted in the fabric.

“I know, I know my Obi,” Qui-Gon replied heavily, cupping the back of the others head and stroking his back. “Its okay, I came for you. I’ll always come for you. Sweetheart, my dear imp.” He cooed promisingly as Obi-Wan shuddered against him.

Letting out a sharp keening noise, Obi-Wan lifted red eyes from the chest. “And he sent me into _sub_ space. Like it was nothing!” He was shaking like a leaf.

“He forced you into it. There’s a difference, I will never force you into anything sweet Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon peppered sweet, chaste kisses all over the others face. “Never. You will always be safe with me, it will always b-”

“Safe, sane and consensual.” Obi-Wan hiccuped, his shaking subsiding a tiny bit.

Smiling softly, cupping the others wet cheeks, Qui-Gon nodded. “Always.” He promised.


End file.
